Spring
by Mystical Beckie
Summary: TROYELLA. ONESHOT. This is the reason spring is my favorite season! just shown through Troy and Gabi lol heres a peek: Please … trust me” Troy whispered his voice cracking. ONESHOT. TROYELLA.


**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical, that privilege belongs to Disney, the lucky (evil) company … I wouldn't mind taking it off their hands for a while though…**

**A/N:: **the other day my friend asked me what my favorite season was and why, so I thought about it and came up with spring, the reason, well that's what the story is about! I loved my answer so much I decided, hey! Lets make it a one shot on So this is why my favorite season is spring, staring the HSM crew!

* * *

People darted left and right trying to reach their destination before the rain could fully drench them, while other people stopped and watched the rain fall.

One of these people was Gabriella Montez, underneath her umbrella she walked along the sidewalk in no hurry.

Her long curly brown hair was in a loose pony, trailing down her back. She only had on a pair of jeans and a pink blouse, she didn't bother with a coat as she was only going over to her boyfriends apartment.

Her boyfriend, Troy Bolton of one year, had asked her out a few weeks after the winter musical. At the thought of seeing Troy Gabi's golden brown eyes lit up. She remembered the time when they were at practice, Chad and Taylor had come to watch, and Chad being Chad had shouted up to them that they had better hurry up because he was hungry, which probably wasn't the brightest thing to do with Ms Darbus sat a few rows in front of him.

Gabi chuckled remembering it, turning the corner she recognized a few people hurrying out of the rain, into the café's lining the street. Her thoughts drifted back to Troy very quickly though. Sure enough like any another couple they had had there problems, one in particular, Lauren, one of the most popular and beautiful girls in their school, it wasn't that Troy wanted to go out with her, it was that Lauren was being a nuisance to Troy, trying to push herself on him and getting him to dump Gabi. But Troy as loyal as he was, had stayed with Gabi and barley batted an eyelid at Lauren.

In her reminiscing Gabi didn't notice she had made it to Troy's apartment, not bothering to knock she got out the spare key he had given her and entered the apartment. On entering the apartment Gabi froze, and willed herself not to cry. Before her was Troy in a heated embrace with Lauren, chocking back a sob Gabi stood there shocked. By now both Troy and Lauren had noticed her, Troy had pushed Lauren away from him and Lauren stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Gabi ... I swear..."

"Don't! ...Just ..Don't!"

With that Gabi ran out of the apartment, tears flowing freely down her face. Troy stood there a few seconds then started out after her. Gabi had lost the umbrella, and was getting soaked, but it didn't matter to her, as her tears mixed with the rain she heard Troy shouting her, but she continued running, not being able to get the image out of her head. Rounding the corner she saw the park ahead of her and tried to run faster hearing Troy getting closer, but she couldn't. By now she had reached to Local Park, loosing the last of her strength she fell to her knees and cried holding her arms around her. Troy also came to a stop a few paces behind her, slowly walking up to her he knelt down in front of her, when he reached his arm out she flinched away.

"Leave me alone Troy" Gabi managed to choke out, still crying.

"No" he again reached his arm out, and tilted her head up so he could see her eyes

"What you saw back there, wasn't what it looked like"

"Oh! Very original Troy, it sure looked like what I thought it was"

"Gabi … she forced her self on me, I didn't do anything, I heard the door and thought it was you, when I went to answer it I didn't even get to see who it was! She was already kissing me" he waited for some indication that she was going to reply, but seeing none he sighed

"I love you Gabriella, not her, by the time I realized what was happening you were already there, and I'm sorry you had to see something like that"

By now both were crying, not that you could tell from the tears from the rain and Gabriella still wasn't answering him

"Please … trust me" Troy whispered his voice cracking, Troy moved his hand to her cheek and gently caressed it, Gabi lifted her own hand to cover his and moved it to her lips kissing it.

"I do trust you, and love you too Troy" Slowly they both moved towards each other and then they were kissing soaked by the rain, in the middle of a park. When they broke apart they stayed there until they had to move.

* * *

**A/N::** okay so very soppy, Lol, and if you didn't catch the reason why I love spring, its because of the rain, hope you enjoyed it! All you have to do to tell me is press that little button in the corner there ... please? 


End file.
